Afterwards
by zukoisabeast1
Summary: "All the while his gaze was fixed on the girl with eyes like the ocean." "She was dancing with him, but her focus was on the man with the golden eyes"


**A/N: **this idea came to me after watching an episode of That 70s Show, which I don't own. I don't own A:TLA or its characters either

* * *

**Afterwards**

"And that's how I keep my abs looking so great, but it's another challenge with my arms…"

Blah blah blah.

That's what he might as well be saying since that's all Katara heard. She knew he was basically talking about his muscles and feigned interest giving a nod here and a "Wow" there.

The burly man started a conversation with her about fifteen minutes ago. In all that time all he had asked her was her name and then he proceeded to talk about himself. At least he had the decency to buy her a drink, even if it was an appletini.

Her eyes roamed across the crowd and her gaze caught on a man with tousled black hair and molten amber eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then she turned away and placed a hand on the burly man's arm.

"Wow, you are so strong." She trailed her hand up and down his arm. He went rigid and all but stopped breathing at the innocent touch.

"Th-thanks" he stuttered.

Katara glanced back at the golden eyed man.

* * *

Zuko sauntered over to the bar.

"One scotch on the rocks, please," he told the bartender, "and something for the lady?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at the raven haired girl in the very revealing green dress.

"An appletini, please" she answered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Cute drink for a cute girl" Her cheeks became even brighter. He smirked. Honestly he thought appletinis were too girly and weak.

"So what's your name?"

"Hanna." she replied rather shyly.

"Well, Hanna, it's nice to meet you. I'm Zuko."

He continued his conversation with Hanna, but every now and then he would glance over at the girl with chocolate brown hair and unbelievably blue eyes. He saw her lead the very burly man to the dance floor and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hanna, would you like to dance?" he asked suddenly

"Su-sure."

He led her over to the dance floor, close to the blue-eyed girl, but not too close. Just enough so that she could just barely see him.

* * *

She knew he was watching when she led the burly man onto the dance floor and wasn't surprised when he followed with a partner of his own. She looked at the girl in the tight, obnoxiously green dress and stepped a bit closer to the burly man.

The beats were fast and the bass was low. There was nothing but grinding on the dance floor. She danced with the burly man, but her focus was on the one with the golden eyes.

* * *

For a girl who seemed rather shy in conversation, Hanna held no reservations on the dance floor. She seemed to touch every inch of him as she grinded her body into his, her hands running through his hair and all over his chest and arms.

He kept his hands on her waist and met her rhythm, but all the while his gaze was fixed on the girl with eyes like the ocean.

Their eyes locked as gold met blue.

* * *

Fingers fumbled with zippers and belts, clothes splayed across the floor as tan skin met pale. Breaths mingled before lips devoured. He found his way to the bed and fell on it with her underneath him.

Tongues danced as hands explored the others body. Touching as much as they could, until she flipped them over and started kissing his neck and chest, leaving his body aching for more.

"You know," he panted as he ran his hands up and down her smooth skin, "when I saw you pressed up against that wall of meat; I wanted to blast him into oblivion."

He could feel her smirking against his skin. "Oh, really?" she replied, placing a kiss upon his mouth.

"Yeah" he said as turned them over and began kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. Katara couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as her fingers clutched his silky hair.

"When I saw you with that girl in the way-too-tight dress, I wanted to ring her little neck. No one touches my husband like that."

"Except you." he said looking up as a mischievous smile played across his lips.

She mirrored his look. "Except me." She declared pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The rest of the night was spent in soft sighs and quiet moans. The kisses were demanding yet soft, the pulls were sensual and slow; whispered "I love you's" and cries of ecstasy filled the night.

Dawn came creeping up as the couple was tangled in each others arms.

"Remind me again why we try to make each other jealous?" Zuko asked breathlessly

"Because it makes the afterwards so much better." Katara replied with a playful smile.

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
